The Silver Shroud
|footer = }} The Silver Shroud is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After listening to Silver Shroud Radio near Goodneighbor, the quest will be added. From here, go to the Memory Den and speak to Kent Connolly and agree to find the Silver Shroud costume. A Persuasion check can be passed to get some caps up front. Head to Hubris Comics, upon reaching the second floor, a Silver Shroud photo can be found in a display case next to a baseball bat and ball, which can also be given to Kent as well as the Silver Shroud script on the third floor (next to the producer's terminal.) On the top floor, in the studio behind the backdrop, the Silver submachine gun prop can be found. Grab the Silver Shroud costume (which cannot be removed from inventory until the quest has been completed) from the studio and return to Kent, he will give the Sole Survivor the agreed reward, plus a little extra for the Silver Shroud memorabilia (up to 320 bottlecaps; the Silver submachine gun prop cannot be handed over, nor is there a reward for it.) He will then offer the player character the suit, gun and a few stimpaks after a Persuasion check; one can decline the offer, which will leave the quest open with the objective "talk to Kent." Once the offer has been accepted, Kent gives the player character instructions to listen to Silver Shroud Radio station while in Goodneighbor. The Silver Shroud submachine gun is not required for the quest, however, it is necessary to wear the Silver Shroud costume to get "Speak as the Shroud" response options. While in Goodneighbor, listen to the radio to obtain The first target, Wayne Delancy, behind the Hotel Rexford, who is accused of murder. Wayne is not immediately hostile and therefore can be spoken to as the Shroud. One will have the option of asking Wayne about the murder, (while speaking as the Shroud,) which Wayne will confess to. The confession can also by by simply threatening him. Regardless of the approach, Wayne must be killed and a Silver Shroud calling card must be left on his corpse. The next target is AJ, near Bobbi No-Nose's place, who is accused of selling drugs to children. AJ has two bodyguards with him, but he and his party are not immediately hostile. AJ gives the option to take a bribe to leave him alone. One can either kill AJ and leave a calling card, or accept the bribe (50, 75, 90 or 200 caps,) depending on the level of Persuasion. Once AJ has been handled, the next target is Kendra. To reach her, ask Whitechapel Charlie in the Third Rail where she is. He'll ask for money but speaking like the Silver Shroud will convince him to give the info for free, with Charlie advising that she can be found in Water Street apartments just south of Goodneighbor. Travel to the apartments and eliminate the raiders inside, while working one's way through the building. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, there is a hallway that has been laced with mines and a machine gun turret at the far end. Go through the doorway to the right at the end of the hallway and speak to Kendra. Kendra she will tell the Sole Survivor that they are in over their head before attacking. Kendra also has a contract to Kill Shelly Tiller at the National Guard training yard, which if completed, the reward can be collected just outside of Goodneighbor. Leave the calling card on her and head back to Goodneighbor. On returning to Goodneighbor, the radio station will broadcast that John Hancock wants to meet with the Silver Shroud. Go to the meeting and he will task the Shroud with taking down Northy and Smiling Kate. The previous targets were working for them, and they all work for Sinjin. There are a couple of Persuasion checks that can be passed, but these require breaking character. Doing so has no negative effects however, additional caps (50) are given up front for the job. * At Smiling Kate's quest marker she can be overheard plotting with some of Sinjin's men. None of them are immediately hostile, so it is possible to talk with her as the Shroud; her party turn hostile once this dialogue has been completed or the player character assaults them. * At Northy's quest marker all targets are immediately hostile. Once both parties have been eliminated, leave a calling card on the corpse of either Kate or Northy. On the corpse of whichever of the above two was killed last will be a holotape; listen to it to learn that Sinjin has targeted Kent. Return to the Memory Den in Goodneighbor and speak to Irma will explain that Kent was taken by a group of armed raiders; tune in to Silver Shroud Radio to learn that Sinjin has taken Kent to Milton General Hospital (If Irma has been killed before reaching this stage in the quest, one will not be able to talk to her in order to continue the quest. However, going to Milton's General Hospital will allow the quest to proceed as normal.) Upon arriving, there may be super mutant opposition at the adjacent locations. It is recommended to save right before entering the building and be sure to enter dressed as the Silver Shroud as several bugs have been reported which cause Kent to be killed prematurely. The hospital is littered with raiders and traps as one makes their way down to the basement and follows the winding path. Take the last elevator to confront Sinjin. From here there's several options: * Stealth - A stealth approach to this encounter is surprisingly dangerous. If Sinjin detects the Sole Survivor at any time, then stealth kicks back in, he will yell "You're not walking away from this!", kill Kent, then turn hostile. If Sinjin is killed with a stealth headshot, the unnamed raiders will turn and kill Kent, starting with the one to the left of the elevator. Avery is the only person not scripted to kill Kent, but commonly strafes behind him while shooting, inadvertently killing him in the process. ** It is still entirely possible to kill Sinjin and the two raiders before they kill Kent, although their reaction time makes it effectively impossible without using Jet and a strong and fast weapon. * Intimidation - Speak as the Shroud and Sinjin's bodyguards will run. The same thing can be accomplished with a difficult speech check for more XP. However this method will cause Sinjin to immediately target Kent. If playing on survival difficulty it could be difficult for some characters to defeat Sinjin before he has a chance to kill Kent. * Pacify - For those with a high Charisma and the appropriate perk, it is possible to pacify Sinjin and his bodyguards on exiting the elevator, before the dialogue options appear. After choosing option 1 or 2 above they will not target Kent, especially if turning the bodyguards against each other. This leaves Sinjin as a target. * Persuade - A difficult persuasion check can make Sinjin target the player instead of Kent. * Beg - Sinjin can be asked to spare Kent, but he just kills Kent immediately. * Kill Kent - Upon exiting the elevator, one can kill Kent before talking to Sinjin. This will trigger unique dialogue where Sinjin and his gang panic. Wearing Shroud's costume will further allow another unique dialogue where the player can turn Sinjin's gang to their side. * Silver Shroud - Speak to Sinjin three times in a row as the Silver Shroud and then kill him before he finishes his dialogue after Avery comments that the Silver Shroud is real. This will cause all the raiders (including Avery) to run away and become pacified. If one attempts to talk to Avery or the other two raiders after, they will say they did not want to work for Sinjin anyway. Once Sinjin and his goons are defeated, speak with Kent, if he is alive. He can be persuaded to continue to work for the Silver Shroud or not, but it doesn't seem to make a difference. Return to Goodneighbor and speak with Hancock to collect the reward. Talking with Kent again, he says that he will work up another job for the Silver Shroud later which will give a better version of the Silver Shroud costume. Quest stages Companion reactions ;Kent Connolly ;AJ ;Hancock ;Kendra ;Sinjin Notes * Kent locks himself in his room while the quest is in progress from the point of the first target being given. * Hancock has two different versions of the dialogue in which he warns about Sinjin. If he is available as a companion, it will default to the second version, which is shorter and assumes he has been traveling with the player character to kill Kent's targets even if he has not. Only Hancock's affinity can be affected by the second dialogue, despite the responses being similar to those in the first version, and even if this dialogue is carried out in a settlement full of the other companions. Further, to initiate the dialogue and continue the quest, Hancock must be the active companion, then selecting "Talk," thus the first version can never be obtained if The Big Dig has advanced far enough. Talking to Hancock as The Shroud is only possible in the first version. * Nick and Curie may be sent to the Memory Den in accordance with Dangerous Minds and Emergent Behavior (which requires completing 'Dangerous Minds' but Nick will remain in the Den until he is spoken to). Since they share reactions to dialogue with Kent, it is possible to affect both of their affinities together via dialogue. This is one of the few quest scenarios where the affinity of multiple characters can be affected. * To keep the memorabilia, return to Hubris Comics and collect it after Kent returns the suit, or refuse Kent's initial offer to take the suit. * There is a Novice locked safe in the building Northy is waiting at. * After completing the quest, the Silver Shroud radio will become inactive, except if Kent survives to the completion of the quest. He will contact the player character and offer to upgrade the Silver Shroud costume to provide armor bonuses. He will do this a maximum of three times at character level 25, 35, and 45. The bonuses acquired each time are: ** Shroud Costume: Reduces damage from humans by 15% - Agi: +1/Per: +1 / Wgt: 7 ** Lvl 25: 57 Ballistic, 57 Energy, 0 Radiation ** Lvl 35: 70 Ballistic, 70 Energy, 0 Radiation ** Lvl 45: 87 Ballistic, 87 Energy, 0 Radiation *** Once the last of these upgrades has been received, the Silver Shroud station will no longer broadcast. * It is not required to place the Silver Shroud calling cards on the bodies of Smiling Kate, Northy and Sinjin. Behind the scenes * When Silver Shroud infiltrates the mobsters' hideout, one of the mobsters says "Holy Cannoli", famously said by Robin in the 1966 Batman TV series. * The Silver Shroud bears a strong resemblance to The Shadow, a character who first appeared in a series of pulp novels by Walter B. Gibson, and was later popularized by a radio drama starring Orson Welles. Bugs Entering the hospital with Targeting HUD enabled may cause the raiders to execute him instantly, failing that part of the quest. Unequipping the modded helmet until Kent is safe will avert the issue while allowing the use of other power armor throughout the hospital. | On rare occasions the quest dialogue with Kent will not start. It was fixed by going to Hotel Rexford and sleep for a night. | On rare occasions, the quest will stop progressing after you have killed AJ. Your next objective is to listen to the Silver Shroud radio in Goodneighbor, but the radio will only broadcast the regular episodes. This problem can be fixed by locating and killing Kendra yourself. She will be non-hostile even if all the raiders in the building have been killed. You can talk to her, and she will become hostile after that. | After killing Kendra, if you move her body by holding E, the option to leave the Silver Shroud calling card will bug out. You can move forward with the console command . | Hancock will stop the progression of the quest with a Deal with Bobbi loop if the player character spared or killed Bobbi after The Big Dig quest and refused Hancock to be a companion on "Meet with Hancock as the Shroud". This can be fixed by adding Hancock as a companion, and then talking to him as the companion. | After saving Kent from Sinjin, he may become stuck in the hospital in the same location he was held prisoner. Speaking to Kent about the upgrades before he returns to Goodneighbor is a possible cause. Kent will still upgrade the armor after his radio broadcast airs, but the player character will have to fight through whatever spawns in the hospital to get to him. A possible fix is pushing him into the elevator (crouching makes pushing him to go a lot faster) and then going up a floor (though just leaving him there might also work). He'll walk himself back to Goodneighbor after that, meeting the player character along with Hancock. | The player may not be able to trigger the quest dialogue with Hancock if he is an available companion. A possible fix is to make Hancock the active companion and equip the Silver Shroud outfit. Quest dialogue starts after using "Talk" choice. Using console command can skip the dialogue, too. | "Search body for clues" may not check off after searching Northy's body leaving the player character with a quest blip over his body. However, the player character may progress through the rest of the quest regardless no harm done. | After killing Kendra (and optionally Shelly) one will be tasked with listening to Silver Shroud Radio for an update. It's possible that this update won't actually play, and the quest will be perpetually stuck. Use the console command without the quotes to advance to the stage immediately after hearing the broadcast, which is to meet with Hancock. | If one can't finish the quest by talking to Hancock after having killed Sinjin, use the console command . | After killing Wayne Delancy and leaving the calling card on his corpse, Kent may not inform the player character of the next target over the radio and the quest objective will not change from "Listen to Silver Shroud radio." This can be fixed by finding AJ and killing him. This causes the quest to continue as normal. | Upon entering the hospital Kent is killed instantly. This may be prevented if the player leaves their power armor prior to entering. The explanation is that this is a known bug in which the targeting HUD, if installed in power armor helmets, will turn some neutral mobs hostile, including Sinjin's bodyguards. | Clearing Milton General Hospital before the Silver Shroud quests can cause the hospital interior to respawn with robots in addition to the raiders. Upon exiting the second elevator, the robots and raiders will become hostile towards each other, causing Kent to be killed before the player has a chance to reach him. By utilizing the advanced locked door on the first floor, a player may be able to avoid this outcome. If all else fails, console command can be used to temporarily disable enemy AI before entering the hospital, and turning it back on (or not) when reaching Sinjin. | Picking up the holotape off Northy's body and trying to listen to it while still in combat will cause the 'You cannot use this in combat' message to appear and the "Search the body for clues" marker to now follow the player until the quest is finished. | After speaking to Irma about Kent's kidnapping, the objective will update to "Listen to Silver Shroud station." This objective disappears after you save and reload, even if you have not yet completed it. | If the player can choose Hancock as a follower the quest stops if Hancock isn't the follower. }} Gallery FO4 Hubris Comics Silver Shroud costume.png|The Silver Shroud costume and hat as found on a mannequin in Hubris Comics Fo4Silver_Shroud_Costume.png|The Silver Shroud costume and hat as worn by a female Sole Survivor Silver_Shroud_photo.png|The Silver Shroud photo Category:Fallout 4 side quests es:Mortaja Plateada pl:Srebrny Fantom ru:Серебряный Плащ (квест) uk:Срібний Плащ (квест) zh:銀槍怪客